


Escape Velocity

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, atlas ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: To find new worlds you have to take the risk.Sometimes falling into a new orbit feels like coming home.-----------Part 12Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Escape Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending for my Atlas Ball FGW WIP. It picks up right after Qrow does a certain something that catches Clover completely off guard. (I promise I'll actually finish this fic soon.)

Prompt 12 - Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Escape Velocity

\-----------

Clover stared as Qrow righted them. He saw the flush spread over pale cheeks as his hand rose in his usual bashful neck rub. 

In a split second Clover made a decision. He looked around before spotting a door that he knew led to a corner balcony that was tucked out of view and rarely used. 

His hand flew to Qrow’s; rarely bare palm curling around long slender fingers. He tugged gently, nodding his head towards the door. Qrow’s brow raised slightly but he yielded, following Clover’s guide. 

Clover’s pace was quick as he led Qrow outside. Once there, cool Atlas air washing over them, he pulled them to the far corner, before dropping Qrow’s hand and leaning back against the tail railing behind him. 

“Clover, what...S-sorry…. If that was too forwar-” Qrow started to speak, clearly confused and nervous. But Clover raised a finger gently, urging him to stop. 

He took another moment to think, before looking back up at Qrow and pushing off the railing, taking a step closer to the other man. 

“It wasn’t, Qrow. It was… honestly, it was amazing.” He paused, flushing slightly at the memory. 

“You... You’re amazing, Qrow. I mean…” Clover gestured to the gown, eyes lingering on the smooth color painting the pale face. “I mean, you look amazing tonight. But… But you always look amazing. You always _are_ amazing. I know you think I just like to tease but Qrow, it’s all sincere.” 

Qrow stood stunned, staring back at his partner in shock, face even redder under the soft rouge on his cheeks. 

Clover took another step forward so that their chests were practically touching. He reached up, fiddling with the button of Qrow’s collar that he had fixed earlier.

“Qrow, I want to take you to dinner one night. More than one night. If you’d like. But, honestly…” His hand paused, hovering under Qrow’s chin. He slowly moved to lightly trace his fingers along the sharp outline of his jaw, grinning at the pleasant prickle of stubble against his skin. As he reached Qrow’s chin once more he held it gently between his forefinger and thumb, nail just barely grazing a deep red bottom lip. 

He met Qrow’s eyes; a shade of red even more breathtaking than the one on his lips. A perfect world of crimson depth, that Clover knew was so rich and vibrant because that was the color of life. Existence pooled in Qrow’s eyes, and the man acted like he had no idea that he must have come from some ancient well of creation. That, in his breath, he held the spark of life to all that was kind and strong; formidable and delicate; alluring and forgotten; perfect in its flawed state of being. 

“Honestly, Qrow, all I want to do right this moment is kiss you.” It was an easy whisper, like the words were pulled from him to curl around the center of gravity that was Qrow. 

Qrow blinked, still frozen as he was held by the incandescent gaze of Clover’s soft teal eyes. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. Clover was close and warm and barely touching him but so impossibly heavy against him. 

“Qrow? Can I kiss you?” A probe; pulling out of orbit, seeking new worlds. 

Qrow’s head was fuzzy but the words clicked and after a moment, he nodded. 

Clover’s smile showed a relief that baffled Qrow, still not fully sure this was real, that this was in fact the desired outcome. 

Clover pressed a chaste kiss to Qrow’s lips, chuckling softly at the soft sweet taste of the color spread across them. 

As he pulled away Qrow finally spoke. 

“Yes.” 

And pulled him back, hands hesitantly moving to his shoulders, fingers curling around the edges of his collar. 

Clover melted at the touch, pulling Qrow closer; arm wrapping around him, and the delicate fabric of his cape folding under his hold. He could feel the warmth of Qrow’s bare back through the sheer material. His other hand slipped from his chin to the back of his head, carding through soft, silver dusted, hair. 

As Qrow pushed forward, deepening the kiss, Clover hummed into the contact. Qrow’s scent enveloped him blissfully; his usual soft, smokey, briskly metallic air mixed with a sweet, enticing, citric tint. 

Clover inhaled deeply as he pressed against his partner. The heady serenity of the moment pulsed through him and with ease he lifted Qrow just barely off the ground, pulling him as close as he could. 

He held him there for only a moment, basking in the little sound of surprise muffled against his lips, and the eager tightening of hands at his chest that followed it. 

Resting his head against Qrow’s as he set him back down, Clover caught his breath; careful to give the man a moment to balance himself properly before letting go. 

He did, and Clover loosened his grip, pulling back to smile fondly at him. 

Qrow returned the smile, his expression languid and calm. He shifted his weight slightly, regaining his full composure.

And then his heel snapped. 

Qrow stumbled forward, but Clover was right there, easily supporting him. 

“Just my luck” Qrow huffed, looking down at the heel dangling from the dark sole of his boot. 

“Just mine to catch you.” Clover grinned, arms squeezing comfortingly around the older man. 

And Qrow knew, astoundingly; he meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
